


Grungy Touch

by Liebelit



Series: Open Walls aka The Neighbors AU [4]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: One day Ambrose comes home in a cloud of soot and grime, and before Cain knows it he's helplessly dragged into it.





	Grungy Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is some random little drabble fic I wrote a while ago that fit into this series. I hadn't originally planned to add it here but I thought why not, so here it is. Maybe someday I'll write the other parts of this series I actually meant to write..

When Ambrose got home from work and closed in to wrap his arms around him and kiss him Cain impulsively leaned away. 

"I love you too, sweetheart, but you're filthy." He said fondly, pointing out all the dark soot stains on Ambrose's clothes and face. 

"Oh come on, Wyatt!" He whined, his lips curving into a pout, "It's just a little motor oil and grease. You're really not gonna let me kiss you hello?" 

Trying to hide his amusement, Cain shook his head, "Not until you take a shower. Sorry." 

"Well can I at least do it here? Your shower's nicer than mine." 

"Of course." Cain agreed as he quickly placed a kiss on one of the few clean areas along Ambrose's jaw. "Now do you want to go fetch some clothes from your place and take that shower so I can kiss you properly?" 

"Actually, I don't think I want to, no." He smirked when Cain raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'll go shower but I don't see why I have to bother with clothes. We're alone for the night, aren't we?" 

Cain swallowed, suddenly wanting to forget about avoiding the dirt staining Ambrose and just wrap his arms around him. "Yeah, we are." 

"Right," Ambrose nodded, looking deceptively innocent as he began to strip right there in the middle of his living room, "So as I said, no need for clothes." 

His ruined white shirt came off and was discarded thoughtlessly on the floor. Then his stripped sweater followed and Cain was left with a half naked Ambrose. All that pale skin of his torso and upper arms was completely free of the grime covering the rest of him and Cain finally let himself give in and touch. 

Ambrose smiled happily as Cain's arms circled his waist and his own went around Cain's shoulders with no resistance this time. Their faces were really close like this, lips almost touching, and Cain felt long fingers that were probably very dirty in his hair but at this point he didn't even care anymore.

"Oops, I got you a bit dirty." Ambrose said sweetly, biting his lower lip in fake guilt. 

"You're evil." 

"You love me." 

"Yeah, I do." He groaned in defeat and kissed him on the lips. 

Predictably, he tasted like a strange mix of sugary pastries, bitter coffee, and engine smoke and it was awful and amazing at the same time just because it was Ambrose. His delicate lips parted easily under Cain's mouth to deepen the kiss and they both lost themselves to an instinctive rhythm as they moved impossibly closer. Without noticing, they started slightly grinding against each other as they made out, bodies flush together and pants getting tighter by the second. It was only when Cain cupped his ass and changed the angle that Ambrose gasped and they parted for air. 

"Wyatt," he breathed heavily, his voice a different sort of whiny than before, "Want to go shower with me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

About an hour later, after they had washed themselves off and done other things in the shower, Cain and Ambrose came out spotlessly clean; but maybe sporting a few bruises left behind by shower wall tiles. 

As Ambrose had intended, they didn't bother with clothes. Though Cain did insist that they wore some robes to cover up in case his son decided to come home earlier than planned. He ended up lending Ambrose an old, rarely used bathrobe that had become a bit too tight for him over the last couple of years but that he kept around because he liked the material. It was still too big for Ambrose's slim frame, but Cain decided the deep green color suited him better. 

Getting to enjoy the feel of the fabric under his hands when they settled on the couch together was an added bonus. With his arms full of a clean, satisfied boyfriend, he felt warm and content as they cuddled in their fluffy bathrobes. It was certainly a nice way to spend the night, and Cain thought maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Ambrose came home in need of a shower more often.


End file.
